Teen Wolf At A Boarding School
by ClutzyEmma
Summary: I got bored and I've been watching teen wolf and sterek/scisaac videos on YouTube so I decided to write a teen wolf thingy...it may or may not have hints of other TV show characters...hints of a SuperWhoWolfLock...plus most chapters will be done in 1 of the characters POV maybe 2 but not very often it just makes it easier that way If there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry I
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolf

-Stiles-

Dad is sending me to a new school on the bright side Scott, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Isaac and Aidan are going to...Derek as well but he's going to be there as a chaperon and we all know he hates that but dad made him and according to dad the rooms are 3 to a room but there's an odd number of us so that means I'm stuck with Derek dad made sure of that, he doesn't want me getting into any trouble and he thinks sticking me with Derek is the only way I won't and Boyd got lucky he is boarding with Jackson and Danny but that's the only exception according to dad the only room with 4 cause every other room is full and putting anyone else with Derek could course even more problems. Scott is the same room as Isaac and Ethan dad also made sure that no one with a boyfriend were staying the same room so that means that Danny and Ethan aren't allowed to share a room. That leaves Danny, Jackson and Aidan. There are only 3 girls in the pack so they got lucky.

The school dad is sending me it some random school in he middle of nowhere on its own little island meaning the only time you get to leave is if a parent pulls you out or if ifs a vacation. Yet I know the pack won't be going anywhere unless Derek says they can even Ethan and Adrian listen to him now even if they are alphas themselves. The only way I can get out of this is if I'm good for next semester then dad will take me out but that's going to be difficult with a pack of werewolves running around I hope my dad knows this.

An entire school year with Derek this is not going to be fun.

-Derek-

The Sheriff is a good man but I don't understand why I have to be at this school and why he had stick me with Stiles it's not like he listens to me anyway unless there is something incredibly dangerous happening and even then he barley listens to me. John said it was because all of my pack was going and someone had to make sure they didn't do anything to get them into serious trouble.

God this is going to be one of the worst years of my life. An entire school year stuck in the same room as Stiles, I'm never going to surivive without killing him.

-Scott-

Okay I love Stiles' dad like a dad but this why did he have to talk my mom into sending me here. I don't even get to room with Stiles, I mean Isaac isn't bad (John convinced mom to send Isaac here to since he's practially moved in with us) but to room with Ethan as well yea he's not as bad as his brother but he still doesn't trust us and he most deffantly doesn't like following Derek the only reason why he and Aiden are is because theres more of us then there are of them plus if he attacted Jackson I'm sure Danny would break up with him.

But still this sucks and make Derek come along could he not of thought of someone else to "chaperon" us? this year is not going to end well for anyone.

-Isaac-

Mrs. McCall is amazing don't get me wrong and I'm greatful that she has let me stay with them since Derek kicked me out but now I have to come here it isn't so bad cause I'm rooming with Scott but the Sheriff says its 3 to a room so Ethan is also our roommate. Ethan isn't as bad as his brother Aiden but still non of us really trust him like Danny does even though Ethan lied to him about certain aspects of his life, yet they are still together and park of the pack.

I kinda feel sorry for Derek he has to share a room with Stiles and I'm sure Stiles would rather room with Scott. Boyd is with Jackson, Danny and Aidan from what we were told it's the only room with 4 because all the other rooms have 3 or in Derek's case 2 but that's how John asked for it and they did it no questions. I think he may have gotten a letter from everyone's parents.

-Lydia-

Thanks god we are getting out of Beacon Hills too much supernatural things happening but in saying that I'm still with all the werewolves and I'm a banshee so not completely away from the supernatural. With there being only 3 girls we have to share a room I don't mind Allison but Erica she's not what I call fun to be around sometimes we can get along but most of the time I'm pretty sure she wants rip my throat out. It can't be all bad going to this school yes having a roommate sucks and it sucks even more having 2 of them speaking of I feel sorry for Derek having to share a room with Stiles that has got be tough but I'm sure Derek can handle it him being the big bad alpha werewolf.

Downside to this school there's a uniform for girls it's a white button down long sleeve shirt with plaid skirt with folds in, black shoes and a blazer with the school crest on it. I hate uniforms but this so much like other privet school uniforms it's unoriginal and boring boys have to wear black pants, black shoes long sleeve button down shirt and a blazer (students only that is) Derek gets to wear whatever he wants. So not fair.

-Allison-

Dad's not to happy about me going here but he made a deal the sheriff. Sheriffs a nice guy he's Stiles dad but who said we all had to go some other wolf pack could more into to the Beacon Hills territory and that would not sit well with Derek or his uncle Peter, then again Peter is still there but Derek doesn't trust him none of us do. I should be enjoying this I finally get a chance to be away from my dad for longer than a week. The uniform sucks but I get to room with Lydia so it won't be all bad...hopefully.

-Erica-

The only reason I agreed to come here was to get away from my family but now I'm stuck with the whole pack being here not mention I'm rooming with Allison and Lydia. This is going to be hell for me I just know it.

-Boyd-

Everyone else was coming and Stiles invited me so I agreed but being stuck in the same room as Jackson, Danny and Aden 2 being werewolves and one being human this may not go down well.

-Ethan-

Stuck in a room with Scott and Isaac all because the sheriff doesn't want us to be in the same room as our boyfriends he could have out me and Aden in the same room it wouldn't be so bad.

-Aden-

Suck in a room with Ethan's human boyfriend great! Not to mention Jackson the stuck up spoilt brat. At least Boyd barely speaks.

-Jackson-

Boarding school could this get any worse wait! It already has the entire pack is here and I'm suck in a room with Boyd and Aidan. I mean Danny's in the same room to but still I'm suck in a room with 2 people I don't want be stuck with.


	2. Chapter 2 Stiles and Derek's POV

-Stiles-

We all knew this was going to be a bad idea me in a room with Derek. So far since we entered the room Derek has pushed me against the wall 5 times and threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth 10 times and he's almost done unpacking, I on the other hand have barely touched my suitcase it's sat at the bottom of my bed open but still full of cloths and all I want to do is explore but Derek won't let me.

"Come on Derek we have 2 days before classes even start and I need to know where all my classes are." I say trying my best to be convincing even though I know the he knows I don't want to know where my classes are I just want to see what the campus is like.

"No you can go tomorrow." He says in that tone that's says 'that's final now shut up before I rip you throat out...with my teeth'

"But Derek!" I complain.

"No" he states.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." I say trying to annoy him enough to let me go.

"No Stiles now finish unpacking the others are coming here once there done unpacking." He says in strict tone.

"No Derek no pack meeting we only just got here!" I say in a whiny voice.

"I will rip you throat out...with my teeth if you don't shut up and unpack." He says for the 11th time.

"Fine." I say but I'm not giving up on this. Just as I start unpacking there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it then." I say seen as Derek didn't even move. It was Scott, Isaac and Ethan.

"Help me convince him to let us explore the campus." I say to Scott who just stands there looking a little out of it.

"You haven't even finished unpacking yet." Isaac says.

"See." Derek says in a 'I told you so' kind of voice.

"If I finish unpacking then can we go explore?" I ask.

"No." He says in a flat voice.

"But Derek." I try to complain but he stops me.

"No." I grumble something that I'm sure he heard and turn to Isaac.

What's wrong with Scott?" I ask.

"Don't know he's been this way since we left the room." He says.

"It's like as soon as we stepped out if the room he just went into a daze." Ethan adds.

"Now you see we have to have a pack meeting?!" Derek says, he is starting to get on my never and I can't even get away from him.

"When are the others coming?" Ethan asks.

"Whenever they have finished unpacking." Derek says and just as finishes speaking Allison, Erica and Lydia walk in, in the middle of there own conversation.

"Not surprising Jackson takes even longer then me to get ready." Lydia says twirling her hair around her finger.

"Wow." Was all Erica had to say to that.

"What's wrong with Scott?" Allison asks.

"We don't know." Isaac says, this time Ethan didn't add anything.

"Okay." Allison says. About 30 minutes later Jackson, Boyd, Danny and Aidan enter the room in the middle of an argument about something. Danny leaves the argument and walks next to Ethan and puts an arm around him.

"Shut up." Derek says the 3 still in an argument. "Now that we are all here let's get this over and done with." He says clearly still annoyed that my dad had made him come to watch us all.

"What's wrong with Scott?" Jackson asks like he's only just noticed, which I'm sure he has...idiot...Isaac puts his hand on Scott's shoulder, Scott snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"What are we talking about?" Scott asks looking around everyone just kinda stares at him in shock. "Come on Stiles unpack so we can explore." He says after he sees my unpacked suitcase.

"No! No one is exploring until-"

"Come on Derek maybe we can find somewhere quite for when guys need to go all wolf." I say cutting him off, he just looks at me ready to rip my throat out.

"Yea Derek come on if we find somewhere you guys can do that we wont get into as much trouble." Danny says backing me up, also getting a nod from everyone else

"Fine but Stiles needs to unpack first." Derek says then tells everyone to leave but to back by dinner so we can have a pack meeting.

-Derek-

I am going to rip his throat out with my teeth soon.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asks.

"What?" I respond.

"Um..." Is all he says.

"Stiles finish unpacking so you can leave." I tell him. He looks as if he wants to say something but doesn't and finishes unpacking then leaves leaving me on my own. I sit on my bed and read for a bit before I get interrupted by a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Scott and Isaac's POV

-Scott-

After leaving Derek and Stiles' room Isaac and I left the others to explore on our own, as we are walking i get lost in thought just something about him lately has me confused since he started living with mom and me things have changed but I can't put my figure on could have something to with the fact that he now lives with me so I see him more of him than I really need to.

Like the other day for example I was walking out of my room to go downstairs for food Isaac walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel showing off his 6 pack (along with the muscles hes gained from being a werewolf) and a the very chiselled V line that was cut off by the towel, his hair was wet and in his face it was starting to wave a little. He hadn't seen me walk out and I hadn't seen him either and collided with each other causing us to fall over, me on the bottom Isaac on top with...wet...

"Scott. Are you okay?" I hear Isaac say faintly before finally snapping out of my thoughts I turn walking into a tree...it hurt...

"Yea I'm good." I say, with a smile to just show it.

"Okay. We should go that way." Isaac says pointing the right. "I saw Ethan and Danny run in that direction." He adds pointing to the left me as he finishes.

"Okay lead the way." I respond.

-Isaac-

Scott was acting weirder than usual (and that is saying something). It started a few weeks ago after he and Allison broke up, it was like he was else where it's getting annoying.

"Scott." I say only to be ignored.

"Scott!" I say louder only to be ignored again I wave my hand in font of his face.

"SCOTT!" I shout finally grabbing his attention, as he walks into yet another tree.  
"What?" He asks, I shake my head.

"I was trying warn you about the tree but it didn't work cuz you walked into it anyway." I say. "Scott are you sure your okay? Cuz you seem to be worlds away right now." I add.  
"Just lost in thought that's all." He says, must be some thoughts the arousle pouring off him was intoxicating.

"Right we should get back Derek will rip our throats our if we are late." I say looking at the time on my phone, he nods and starts heading back the way came looking a little lost. I laugh at hum before leading him in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4 Derek's POV

-Derek-

"What are you doing here Peter?" I ask with a growl as I open the door and see him there.

"Well nephew I'm here for you." He says I growl at him again. "Who else am I going to annoy if you aren't in Beacon Hills?" He says, of course that's why he's here.

"Your not staying here." I says. "Now leave Peter!" I growl at him and close the door (or attempt to close the door) he puts his foot out to stop the door.

"Now come on Derek you should know me better then that." Peter says and pushes the door open again. "You really think I came here just to show my face and let you know I'm here...I'm disappointed." He adds shaking his head as he walks into the room and sits on my bed.

"Peter-" I growl but he cuts me off.

Derek you know just as well as I do trouble shows up wherever you and your pack go." He looks at the door where everyone was starting to gather. "You have trouble brewing and you haven't been here a day." He adds.

"What do you want Peter?" Scott growls, while everyone just looks in with angry eyes.

"There is a pack of werewolves that want to rip your heads off for invading their territory, but wont talk because of some unknown reason." Peter stated.

Sorry it's not by best its mainly just a filler chapter until I can figure out how I want this to go please don't kill me but if you have any ideas please leave a comment ~ClutzyEmma~


	5. Chapter 5 Isaac's POV

~Isaac~

"Well I guess it was expected we always seem to attract trouble no matter what.

"What else do you know about this other pack?" Derek asked Peter crossing his arms while everyone else tries to keep Scott back.

"Well not much just that the leader really wants you dead." Peter said looking Derek in the eye.

"Well they have to get in line." Derek responded.

"Um-hum. She has a personal vendetta against you Derek and she will act on it." Peter said before heading to the door. "I will see you around cousin." He said before leaving the room. We all turn to Derek with curios eyes.

"I don't know but get out of the room go get food or something." Derek said shooing us from the room even Stiles who has to share the room with him and he was putting up a fight while everyone left do whatever they wanted to do.

"Hey Isaac!" Scott shouted after me. "Want to take a walk with me?" He asked. "I need to talk to someone." He added, I nodded I might as well I've got nothing better to do.

"Why not." I said as we headed for the main door. "What's got your wolf in a twist?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little, but got a look in return. "Sorry. What's wrong?" I asked a little more seriously. Scott stayed quiet looking at me with a far away look in his eye.

"The other pack thing." Scott said finally. "If she is going to go after us or rather Derek how do we know what she wants if Derek doesn't remember her?" He asked. "I mean we are here because Sheriff thinks that there is something up and was asked if he could send someone but still we don't actually know why we are here other than the fact Derek is our Alpha." Scott said in one breath.

"Well for starters breath. As for the rest we do what we do best." I say and get yet another look from him.

"And what is it that we do best?" He asked

"Wander in blind and hope we figure it out on the way." I say with a smile turning around to face him. "I'm hungry so I say we get food then go back to our dorm with Ethan and get use to the new surroundings." I say, he nods and turns around.

When we got our food and headed back to the dorm room Ethan was already there along with Jackson, Boyd and Danny chatting away about something we didn't really care about. Apparently Aden was with Lydia, Alison and Eric also something we didn't really care about so we sat on one of the beds until everyone but Ethan left which wasn't long.

"What do you think Derek will have us do?" Ethan asked.

"He will probably have us act like regular school students until he knows who the pack leader is and what she wants." Scott said going to his bed. "I'm going to sleep and so should you guys." He said as he led down falling asleep almost immediately, Ethan followed leaving me to my thoughts.

My thoughts went straight to Scott and the way he has been acting, when he is around Alison he cant look her in the eye, also when he around anyone he always seems to be in his head thinking about something or someone its strange. When he's around Stiles he hums when he needs to otherwise Stiles uses this clicker thing right next to his ear to snap him out of whatever has his attention. emIt's highly annoying when Stiles uses the clicker and you happen to be another werewolf near by.

I think back to earlier when he was stinking of arousle and I wonder what he was thinking about. I know he gets that way when he thinks about Alison or he did but now its not the case. I think back to when it all started, but I cant figure it out anyway its to late and I really need the sleep.

I know this is just babble but I'm trying figure out a way to connect my thoughts together so this just one of those fillers again sorry but I really am trying. Anyway I hope you like it so far please let me know if you have any ideas that you think might work with this. Also let me know if you like by voting and leaving a comment :) ~ClutzyEmma~


	6. Chapter 6 Stiles' POV

~Stiles~

After everyone left Derek and I were still arguing if you could even call it that Derek stood and growled at me the entire time while I complained and said it was my room to until he sat and started reading ignoring me. Huffing I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop and called my dad to say we arrived safe and sound that we were settling into the rooms, Derek even said hi to back me up we neglected to tell him about the other pack that wanted to kill us on the first day.

"Once I called dad I started to look at the history of the school. It's been a clean history for the most part except for the most recent years where they have had troubles with money and building damage making a whole section unstable for practical use. The more I looked up the more it screams werewolf and that is not fun anyone here. Derek was now reading over my shoulder making it difficult to concentrate.

"Can you back up a bit?" I asked him but he wasn't listening and kept reading moving the page up so he could read the rest of until I moved the computer to get up. "I'm going to get food I'll be right back." I said and left.

On my way to the dinning hall I ran into Allison who was going in the opposite direction. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked hoping she would stop for a chat to take my mind of Derek and Peter.

"Oh I was going to look for Scott I need to talk to him about something." She said playing with her hands, even I could tell she was lying, I frowned at her.

"Right." I said dragging out the word. I look took a closer look at her and saw a "bruise" on her neck when it hit me. "Who gave you the hickey?" I asked, she looked at me her cheeks going red.

"No one." She said and ran off. Great leave me on my own it just what I need right now I thought then decided I was no longer hungry and headed back to the room to see Derek in the same place I left him.

"No food?" He asked.

"I didn't think you were listening to me." I said it was the truth. "And i was hungry then I ran into Alison and lost my appetite." I added, he nodded and went back to my laptop. "Found anything?" I asked sitting on my bed looking over Derek's shoulder.

"No." Derek said flatly. "Nothing that your dad hadn't already told me." he added, I rolled my eyes. "You need to back ." He said growling slightly.

"It's my laptop your on and its also my bed that your on." I respond.

"Then move so I can move." He said sitting up moving me in the process so that landed on my back on my bed.

"Impatient." I said under my breath causing him to stare and growl at me. "You were." I said raising my hands in defense, he huffed and went to his bed and got his book out while turned my laptop off and put my headphones on and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Scott's POV

~Scott~

Isaac and I are in the living room watching Supernatural on the sofa well we were meant to be but I couldn't focus. My mind was elsewhere, well it was focused on Isaac and I was unsure as to why. I'm pulled from thought by Isaac waving his hand in font of my face.

"Hey Scott you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I lie even though I know he knows that it was lie he nods and drops it.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said and went upstairs.

I went upstairs and chilled in my room for a while just thinking about everything and nothing and Isaac before I decided to go downstairs to food still locked in my head. As I was walking out my room I didn't notice Isaac was walked out the bathroom in a nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I also didn't notice him walking toward me heading to get to his room which ended with us colliding and falling to the floor with him on top.

"Sorry Scott I didn't see you." Isaac said a little panicked, he tried to get up but slipped and fell back down. I could feel my t-shirt getting a wet from the water that was dripping off him. I was fully aware of very defined six pack pressing against my stomach.

"Sorry." Isaac said after he had gotten up. "I didn't know you were upstairs." He said and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"It's okay I didn't see you leave the bathroom." I say and look him over, he defiantly filled out since becoming a werewolf. His muscles had gotten bigger making his arms look more defined and stronger, you couldn't see his bones anymore you could see a defiant out line of six pack that was defiantly there but never seen because of the t-shirt he always wore he also had the start a V-line that was being cut off due to the towel that was wrapped around wait. He was defiantly very attractive and very gorgeous.

"I'll go get dressed." Isaac said bringing me out of my thoughts and back to really world.

"Right." I said as he walked past me, my eyes followed his back watching his back muscles move as he walked.

"SCOTT!" I woke up to someone yelling my name.

"Oh come on just pull him out bed he'll wake up then." Someone who I think was Stiles said.

"SCOTT!" The same voice that brought me out of my dream yelled, then I felt a hand on my leg causing me to let out a growl.

"Told you it would work." Stiles says in a 'I told you so' tone it was also easy to tell he was smiling.

"Dude it's almost noon and if you don't get up Derek will seriously kill us." Isaac says and I look over at him.

"Do you want food before you die or do you want Derek to come in here and kill you while your still half naked?" Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest. I groan and sit up.

"I really don't want to get up." I say in a child like voice.

"Yea well I don't want to lose my best friend before the school year starts because his alpha killed him." Stiles says, this is going to be a very long year. I think to myself.

"Leave so I can get dressed I'll meet you all at the canteen." I say reluctantly. Everyone left but Isaac, I frowned at him.

"I sleep in here to ya know." He said in a joking manner, like he was almost like he was a mind reader. "I just want to knows going on with you. You aren't acting like yourself." He added his voice softening and becoming more serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked him tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"One minute your talking to us like there's no tomorrow then the next you seem to be in another world and not listening to whats going on around you, then there's the constant smell of arousal dripping of you. What's going on Scott?" He asked his voice desperate.

"I..." I didn't know how to answer, I just looked at him but the images from my dream came back and looked down. "I don't know." Was all I was able to croak out.

"Scott." He said walking over to me, putting his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at him. "Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, his blue eyes full of worry and concern. There was something that was making it so I couldn't look away but I couldn't even if I wanted to because his hand didn't move from my face forcing me to look at him.

"I...I can't tell you." I whisper closing my eyes so I wasn't looking at him anymore, he left out a sigh.

"Come on Scott I'm not the only one worried about you. If you don't tell me you know that Stiles will annoy you until you tell him." Isaac said irritation in his voice but it was still calm and carring. He did have point and I knew just as well as he did that Stiles wouldn't stop until he he got it out of what was wrong.

I opened my eyes again, I really shouldn't have done that. He was closer then he was before and his eyes showed the emotion the rest of his face wasn't showing, he had bags under his eyes not noticeable unless you were up close to him, his skin was slightly pale, his hair was falling onto his face covering his eyes a little. My breath hitched as kept looking him in the eyes, wanting to look away but not being able to.

"Isaac." My voice barley audible. Just then there was a loud bang on the door cousing both of us to jump, who ever it was had perfect timing...not. They banged on the door again.

"Come on you two! Stop making out and come down for breakfast!" I was Stiles, of course it was, it was always Stiles.

"Take a chill pill were coming!" I shouted a him and looked at Isaac, but he was looking anywhere but me. I let out a sad sigh. "You should go before he makes another comment." I said trying not to show any emotion my voice.

"Yea." He said and left. I banged my head against the wall and slid down it. I put my head in my hands feeling stupid. After a few minutes I finally got dressed and met the others in the canteen.


End file.
